


Invisible

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you couldn’t see what was there until it was too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ‘Invisible Man’ by 98 degrees.

* * *

Max knew that he didn’t want to do this. She could see his jaw set as he tried to suppress his emotions. They hadn’t talked about Rachel since the whole thing went down but Max knew there were times when he had thought about her; though Max had to admit that he seemed more at peace than he ever had over the situation. She assumed it was because he had had closure, as painful as it had been.

When Logan had called last week, she had been nervous. They hadn’t spoken since she and Logan had broken up and Max had thought about calling him to tell him that she had lied: that she wasn’t with Alec. But something had held her back and she hadn’t called. Logan had been all business and made it clear that he wouldn’t have called if he hadn’t needed their help. Well, actually, he needed Alec’s help but he couldn’t even say his name, let alone talk to him and so Max had to ask Alec to help Eyes Only. She was sure Alec would have said ‘no’ but he surprised her by agreeing straight away.

When she looked back on it, she knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. At some point since they had met, their relationship had changed and they were now good friends. Max found it odd that she could now tell how he was feeling just by looking at him, that she knew when he was near and that she could identify his distinct scent. She figured this was a transgenic thing. She hadn’t spent a lot of time with her siblings and the only transgenic she had had a lot of contact with was Alec.

Now she found herself standing a block away from a club: Mont Rieu. Logan had been tracking one of Seattle’s top Detectives, Ryan Hent, who he suspected had been stealing funds and had begun to put together his own force of corrupt police officers. Logan had tracked down his schedule; he liked to spend Fridays at the club with some of the more questionable police officers from the Seattle P.D. The manager, Phil Greaves had been looking for a new act for the club and Alec had managed to secure the position as the piano player without contest. Tonight Phil had asked him to play solo, so that he and the club could become better acquainted.

“You know that you don’t have to do this, right? I mean, if you wanted to pull out, I wouldn’t mind,” Max said, staring at him with a concerned look. Alec turned to her and frowned.

“Max, I’m not letting you go in alone. No way. Now let’s do this and get it over and done with.” He started walking toward the club but Max reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Alec,” Max said. He stopped and turned to look at her and for a few minutes Max just stared into his eyes trying to read the thoughts that were there. She didn’t want him to do this if it was going to hurt him.

“Maxie, I need to go,” he said softly.

Max gave a soft sigh. “Just… be careful please.”

He gave a curt nod and walked toward the club. Max sighed again as she walked back toward her bike. She had an hour to kill before the club opened and she would be allowed in. She decided to go back home and change into something more likely to get her in there.

* * *

When she got home OC was already there. Max gave her a small smile and went into her room to change, only to have OC follow her in.

“Aiight Boo, what’s up?” she said, flinging herself down onto Max’s bed. Max continued to pull clothes out of her wardrobe. Max started to sigh again and frowned - she had been doing that all day and she wasn’t sure why.

“I’m not sure OC,” she said after a moment’s hesitation. “I don’t feel like myself.” OC sat up and looked at her.

“Original Cindy knows. At first it was a little freaky and kept wondering if maybe Sam had decided to come back or something. Even asked your boy if something was wrong but he said he didn’t know.”

“What do you think it is OC?” Max asked, flopping down on the bed beside her friend.

“Not sure Boo. But I think you should put it on the back burner for tonight or you won’t be able to help your boy.” Max got up and pulled out a low-cut blood red top. “You’re right. And he’s not my boy. We’re not even like that.” OC laughed as she walked out into the lounge room.

“Yeah? I’ve heard that before.”

Max shook her head and put the top on. She looked at her reflection and decided to put on her black leather pants as well. She looked at herself in the mirror. If that didn’t get her in, she wasn’t sure what would. She quickly put on some make up and swept her hair up in a loose, messy ponytail and stepped out.

OC’s jaw dropped. “Damn girl, you fine!”

Max smiled as she walked out the door.

* * *

Getting into the club seemed to be no problem at all. As she made her way to the bar, she noticed the club was quite different to Crash. There were more booths around for the patrons and although the place was packed, it seemed more like an upper class party than a dance club. Max ordered a wine and scoped the place out, marking the exits and scanning the crowd. As she looked toward the back of the club, she noticed Alec sitting on the piano bench, his fingers dancing deftly over the keys. Max continued looking around the room for the target and spotted him sitting in a corner of the club with two other men and was deep in conversation.

Before Max could go over she realised the club was quiet. The patrons were making a lot of noise, talking and milling about, but the music had stopped. Max looked back over to Alec. He was watching her lean against the bar and Max looked at him quizzically. His body language didn’t suggest danger and she didn’t feel any more than usual. A soft smile played on his face and she was about to walk over to the piano in case he had more information when he turned back to the piano and started flipping through sheets of music quickly until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled it to the front and Max saw his eyes scan over the music, memorising the notes. He looked down at his hands as he positioned them before his eyes returned to the sheets in front of him and his fingers began moving over the keys once more. A soft tune sounded and Max tilted her head to the side. She was about to move toward her target when she heard Alec’s voice as he began singing.

“You can hardly wait to tell all your friends  
how his kisses taste sweet like wine  
And how he always makes your heart skip a beat  
Every time he walks by”

The first thing Max noticed was that he had a very good singing voice. The second thing she noticed was that Alec had gained the attention of almost every woman in the place.

“And if you're feeling down, he'll pick you up  
He'll hold you close when you're making love  
He's everything you been dreaming of, oh baby”

Max saw a leggy blonde woman making her way to the edge of the small stage that the piano was sitting on. Her attention was completely focused on Alec and Max could tell that she was trying to attract his attention. Max silently fumed but tilted her head when Alec didn’t even give the woman a small glance. He seemed completely enraptured by the piano; like the rest of the world had fallen away.

“I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man”

Max felt her heart constrict as she listened to the emotion in his voice. Her heart strings were being pulled and a small frown quickly crossed her face, though she felt a cloud of confusion surround her. It was as though her heart was trying to tell her something but the fog in her brain made it impossible to hear.

“You probably spend hours on the phone  
Talking 'bout nothing at all  
It doesn't matter what the conversation  
Just as long as he calls  
Lost in a love so real, and so sincere  
And you'll wipe away other's tears  
Your face lights up whenever he appears”

Max’s attention was reluctantly drawn away from the man across the room on the piano as she picked up on the almost complete silence in the room. A cursory glance confirmed that everyone was listening to Alec playing the piano including the two men beside Ryan Hent. Mr Hent himself, however, was watching her. She sent a small smile his way before returning her attention to Alec.

“I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man”

Alec’s fingers continued to gracefully move across the piano as the music continued. He had closed his eyes and there was a small, sad smile on his face which Max had no doubt was affecting every woman in the room. What surprised her the most was that it was affecting her.

“I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man  
You don’t see me baby”

Alec finished the song, his fingers nimbly hitting the last few keys, before he glanced up and looked straight at Max, his eyes locking with hers. Max became very aware of the sound of her own heartbeat and even though the conversation had resumed around the room, she could still only hear her heartbeat. His gaze was heated and Max wanted to pull away from it but found herself unable to. The last chorus replayed in Max’s mind and she gave a small frown which was soon replaced by a look of surprise. Max opened her mouth but found herself unable to say anything.

Alec loved her? Well, maybe he didn’t love her, but he certainly had feelings for her. She found herself remembering the different looks he had given her and she began seeing the emotion in those looks that she had missed before. Max was very aware that Alec could read the emotions crossing her face but at that particular moment in time, she could care less.

She hated Alec, didn’t she? She thought about the first moment they had met. Sure, she may have mistaken him for Ben but after he started to talk, she knew they were very different. In fact, from almost that moment, she had only seen Alec; never Ben. The thought of him being her breeding partner was something she detested. Well it wasn’t him, more like the very idea was disgusting. But he surprised her by not forcing her, even covering for her, when she knew how much trouble he would be in if caught.

And then, he had come to her to kill her, to save himself from certain death. But he had been unable to do it, instead opting to die himself then harm her. In fact, when she looked over all of the time they had spent together, he had always put her safety before his own, her life before his. She felt like an idiot for not having seen it before. But how did she feel about him? She wasn’t sure. It would require some thinking.

She was interrupted by her ponderings by a bulky man lightly touching her elbow. She was shocked and nearly jumped out of her skin. It was only her quick awareness of where she was and what she should be doing that prevented her from reacting violently.

“Mr Hent was wondering if you would like to join him?” the bulky man asked. Max looked over at the table and Hent gave her a smile. Max turned back to the man beside her.

“I’d love to,” she said, “I’ll just get my glass.”

She turned around to pick up her glass and used the opportunity to glance in Alec’s direction. Whilst she had been lost in her thoughts, he had at some point begun playing again, although he was still watching her. She gave him a small smile and promised him with her eyes she would speak to him. Max felt his eyes following her as she moved over to Hent’s table and felt safe under his watchful eye.

“Would you care to join us, Miss…?” Hent asked, fishing for a name.

“Williams. Max Williams,” Max said smiling down at him.

He motioned for her to sit at the table and she did, her hands going on her lap under the table. Almost immediately and with an unnatural speed, she placed a small microphone under the table, as close to Hent as she could get. Hent looked up at the bodyguard before motioning to Max who was drinking the last of her wine.

“Another round,” he said.

The man nodded before moving off in the direction of the bar. Hent turned his attention to Max and made small talk with her. Max gave the illusion of her undivided attention whilst she took in the three men seated at the table with her. Her wine was brought to her, as well as three scotches. When asked, Max spouted out the cover story she had concocted but when she was halfway through her wine she began to feel light headed.

With an annoyingly slow clarity, she realised that they had drugged her wine. Had she been anything but transgenic, she may have passed out already. Her quick metabolism would rid the toxins from her body but it needed time. She heard Hent ask her a question but found herself unable to answer. Her body slumped down and she missed the smile that crossed Hent’s face as her eyes closed and she was lifted out of the booth.

Max managed to open her eyes briefly and she saw the club doors being opened as she was carried out the back entrance. She was placed into a car parked out the back and her head slumped back into the head rest. She could feel her body fighting off the drugs in her system and she found she could open her eyes more, though she still could not move her body.

Max began to panic. She was an X5, a genetically engineered human and should not have had to worry about a situation like this. She felt so helpless. She wondered if Alec had even noticed her missing yet. Even if he had, he might not be able to get to her in time. He couldn’t just walk out of the club, stop playing the piano abruptly; it would blow his cover. She began willing her fingers to move as she heard the club door open and heard Hent’s voice. Her mind was still foggy and she couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Suddenly there was a small commotion and what sounded like fighting behind the car. Max prayed it was Alec and not some drug dealer as she managed to get her arms to lift and reach for the dashboard. The fog in her mind started clearing and she tried to force her arms to pull her up but the action exhausted her body and she slumped into the seat again, her eyes falling closed.

She heard the car door open and a hand brushed some hair from her forehead. It came to rest on her cheek as the other hand sat on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

“Max?” she heard Alec called softly.

Max tried to speak but a small groan was the only noise that escaped her lips. She felt Alec lift her up, out of the car and begin carrying her. She noticed Alec had placed her on her motorcycle and a part of her wondered how he expected her to ride in this condition. The question died however, when she felt him slide onto the bike behind her and wrap his body around hers, his arms under hers holding her up.

* * *

The ride back to her place was quick and Max felt herself being lifted up once again and carried up the stairs. The fresh air had done her mind a world of good and the fog had cleared. She could wiggle her toes and fingers but her body was still as heavy as a rock. She felt her body drop a little as Alec opened the door to her apartment.

“What happened to my Boo?” OC asked as she saw Alec carrying a limp Max in his arms.

“Not sure, but I think they drugged her. She should be fine; her body will work it through her system pretty fast but I’ll stay with her and make sure she’s alright,” Alec replied, laying Max down on her bed.

OC nodded. “Okay Boo. Night,” she said as she walked into her own bedroom.

Alec brought in a chair from the dining room and placed in next to Max’s bed. As he sat down, Max stirred and lifted her arm. Alec placed a hand over hers and brushed the hair out of her face.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked. Max willed her mouth to open and hoped her words would find their way out.

“Tired,” she croaked. She partially opened her eyes to look at him and saw him nod.

“Yeah, you would be. I saw you slump in the booth and knew something was wrong. When he got his bodyguard to carry you out, he gave your glass to one of the others and they got rid of it. Figured you needed help and followed them out. You should be okay once you sleep this off,” Alec said as he sat back in the chair, still holding Max’s hand with one of his own. Max opened her eyes fully to look at him.

“Alec, I see you,” she said as Alec gave a small laugh.

“Well, I am sitting right beside you, so that’s a good thing.” Max frowned and tried to sit up but her body refused to cooperate.

“No,” she insisted, “I _see_ you.” Alec looked at her surprised and looked down at the floor. Raising his eyes to meet hers, he said, “Why don’t we talk about this later. Just sleep.” Max closed her eyes.

“Stay with me?” she asked quietly.

Alec nodded. “I’ll be right here.” Max used her last remaining bit of strength to pull on his arm.

“Hold me?” she asked, opening her eyes and looking into his.

Alec paused for a moment before he sighed. He slowly stood up and lay down next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. Max snuggled into his chest, breathed in his scent and smiled as their bodies seemed to fit perfectly into one another’s.

“I see you Alec,” she said, causing him to look down into her face as she closed her eyes. “Always have,” she said smiling.

She felt Alec kiss the top of her head and smile as sleep claimed her.

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning, OC stumbled sleepily from her bed before stopping at Max’s door. Looking in, she saw Alec’s arms wrapped around Max’s body and Max’s face snuggled into his chest, her arms tight around his waist as if she was afraid he would disappear if she let go. A small smile was on each of their faces. OC quietly closed the door.

“Bout time!” she said with a huge smile on her own face.


End file.
